In FR-A-No. 2,566,992 such a mower is disclosed the housing of which comprises modules in which the rotary cutting elements are guided in rotation. The modules comprise flanges which make it possible to connect them to one another by means of assembly elements going through the flanges.
This known mower has the advantage of having a housing of a very interesting construction. The modular character of the construction of the housing makes it possible to manufacture mowers of different working widths, while reducing to a minimum or even eliminating parts specific to each working width. The production of such mowers therefore is very easy, and it is possible to market a range of mowers at a very advantageous cost.